


Keep Going

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snippets from the War against the Kaiju





	Keep Going

Doran had liked it better when Lannister had yelled and cursed the Seven for taking his right hand and his sister, because it had been some kind of energy, but now the man just lies there, staring at the ceiling, quite clearly only waiting for death.

A death they cannot afford. They have lost too many of their Jaeger pilots already. The Lannister twins had been effective and therefor respected if not liked pilots. They might find another partner for Lannister and even one-handed he might make a difference in this fight (or so Doran tells himself because he needs to believe a victory is still possible, everything else is too painful to consider.).

Once again Doran thinks how much easier it would be if people didn't have to be drift compatible to pilot a Jaeger. Then they might have split the Lannister twins up, then maybe his partner's death wouldn't affect Lannister quite so much. Doran himself had been too much older than his survining siblings to know this kind of bond, but he had been able to see how close the twins had been. To lose both a drift partner and a sister in one person...

* * *

They bring in his brother Tyrion in the hope he might be able to get trough to Lannister, but in the end it is a total stranger who gets Lannister to get up again. Nobody knows what Nurse Tarth says to him, but all of a sudden the man eats again, leaves the hospital and begins to train. He insists on Tarth as his new drift partner and hell, his hunch that they are drift compatible turns out to be true so Tarth gets an unexpected retraining because they can't be picky anymore.

* * *

The first time they try to drift together is a disaster. First he gets totally carried away with memories of Cersei, revealing a bit more about their relationship than he planned, then his memory of his sister dying triggers her memory of her losing her brother in the chaos of a Kaiju attack only to stumble over his corpse a few hours later.  
  
They sit next to each other stonefaced, carefully avoiding each others eyes for a good hour before she sobs "Cersei is gone!" and they end up crying together.  
  
The drift does the strangest things to people, he muses later. She had never met Cersei, would have probably hated or feared her if she had, he had never known Galladon, but their tears for the other's sibling had been most honest.

* * *

They are send out in the middle of the night. She has trained hard in the simulators, but no simulator really prepares you for the real thing. But they make a good team. He has the experience, she makes up her lack of it with stamina and incredible good reflexes. (And a hand more than he has.)  
  
When they climb out of their Jaeger he grabs her wrist, drags her away from the crew swarming around Oath Keeper, away until all other voices have faded and he can press her against a wall and kiss her. It's obivious that she has even less experience with this than with piloting a Jaeger, but she is a fast learner in both fields. He uses his remaining hand to angle her head so he can reach her lips better, licks and nibbles at her plumb lower lip until she sighs, moans uninhibited when she gently uses her teeth on the soft skin of his throat.

* * *

Tarth and Lannister, they said, fuck buddies as well as co-pilots.  
  
It's not true. Asha and Justin, that's the ones on which this description fits; everyone knows - they don't exactly try to be quiet.  
  
That's the problem with Tarth and Lannister - they try to be quiet, and that makes listening to them feel ten times more like an intrusion as it would be if they were shouting and screaming. Privacy isn't really a thing anymore - they heat only one big room at night because they need the energy for other things and have decided to make one dormitory, so whenever Oath Keeper comes back from a drop everyone tries to sleep with their pillows over their head because for what seems like hours there will be soft kissing noises, the soft scrap of hands over skin, surpressed moans and breathy sighs from Tarth and Lannister's direction. It's not two drift partners releasing tension with each other but two lovers rejoicing over the fact that they defied death together once more.  
  
"Seven, Lannister, don't you know where to put it or why is this taking so bloody long?" Marbrand asks annoyed on the first of these occasions.  
  
For a moment all movements and noises stops and then -  
  
"The fact that he does not only know where to put it but also how to use it in a most effective manner might explain why he's the one to have someone sharing his bed and you don't." Tarth's voice is low, but carrying. Lannister's muffled snort is followed by everyones laughter. Between her and Lannister she is so much quieter and reserved it's easy to forget that she can hold herself quite well.

* * *

She tries to calm herself, but the knowledge that he is lying not a foot to her side makes it impossible to sleep. Fuck, just go for it. she thinks and tentatively extends her left hand to touch his arm. She has hardly touched him before his good hand closes around hers. She turns and there is just enough light for her to see that he is watching her with wide, hungry eyes.  
  
They stare at each other, then work quickly together to drag their matresses together, struggle with the blankets until they lie together.  
  
For a few minutes they just lie there, breathing in unison, trying to look into each other's eyes. Then he carfully reaches out, trails his fingertips over her cheek, again and again until her skin begins to tingle, strokes the shell of her ear, lets his thumb rest against her lip, applying gentle pressure. She parts her lips a tiny bit and touches her tonguetip against his thumb. He draws a shaky breath and cups the back of her head.  
  
Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, long and searching, slowly repeated again and again. She slides her hands under his shirt and he surpresses a moan. His hand wanders over her flank, circling around her hipbone, kneads her buttock. She strokes his shoulders and the back of his neck when he shivers down to caress her breasts with his lips, his hard member pressing against her tigh. He carefully pinches her breast around the nipple with his teeth, lets his tongue ghost over the tightning bud, sucks it into his mouth tenderly.  
  
Though they try to be as quiet as possible, she is sure everyone in the room knows that they are trying to get their underwear off under their blankets. But her whole body is singing _We're alive, we're alive!_ and she doesn't care.  
  
It takes them some manoeuvering until he comes to lie on top of her, his narrow hips craddled between her strong thighs. She slides her hand down their bodies, takes his firm cock in her hand and rubs its tip against her labia, coating it with the wetness her body provides generously.  
  
"Gods, yes." he groans lowly.  
  
She rubs it in circling movements up and down until she brings it to her opening and moves her hand to his bottom.  
  
When she has taken him inside her, so slow it nearly brought tears to her eyes they hold still for what feels like minutes, enoying the feel of each other.  
  
Gently she begins rocking her pelvis and he responds, pressing his face against her neck, sighing in abandon.  
  
"Seven, Lannister, don't you know where to put it or why is this taking so bloody long?" Marbrand's annoyed question interrupts their lovemaking.  
  
For a moment she is mortified before the words spring to her lips without thought:  
  
"The fact that he does not only know where to put it but also how to use it in a most effective manner might explain why he's the one to have someone sharing his bed and you not."  
  
Hot breath errupts against her skin when Jaime snorts into her neck and the whole room laughs. She allows herself a grin.  
  
"Thank you." he breathes into her ear and nuzzles the soft spot beneath it.  
  
"Anytime." she whispers back and they take up their movements again, if possible even slower than before, his cock caressing her inside, sliding in and out, filling her delicously.  
  
Her climax builds steadily, a slow sweet burning spreading from her loins into her limbs before it washes over her. She feels her muscles clench around him - how much better it feels to clench around his cock and not against nothingness like she has so many times before. Feels hims pulse inside her, his hand on her face, gently stroking it, kissing the corner of her mouth, keeping the tender rocking afloat until her shaking has quieted down.  
  
Then he expands his movements a bit, drawing out until his cock nearly slips out, pressing himself into her as far as possible until his pelvis' movements stutter and his whole body shakes. She encircles his torso with her arms, one hand soothingly in his neck, strokes and caresses him until the tremors have subsided, lying their until he carefully rolls them on their sides again, his flaccid cock not yet slipping out of her satisfied core.  
  
They lie for long minutes until they start kissing again,  letting their hands roam over each other's bodies again and again, her licking the hollow of his throat until she can feel his cock inside her swell again. He presses his face against her shoulder to keep himself from shouting, evidently as much intrigued by this novel feeling as she is. She clenches her muscles encouragingly. His cock swells slowly but steadily, gently expanding her cunt around it and she moans freely. When she thinks she might explode he grabs her shoulders, hooks a calf around her hips and flips them, her on top. This angles his cock even more perfect than before and she only barely suppresses a small cry.  
  
"Fuck me." he breathes and she complies, elbows braced on each side of his head, thighs bend to rest next to his hips which makes her mound rub against his pelvic bone with each movement. They hold each other's gaze the entire time, as she grinds and rocks faster and faster until she collapses over him the exact moment he bites down on her shoulder to keep himself from shouting his release.

* * *

The only hear a gurgling sound before his microphone dies.  
  
And then Tarth screams. Everyone in the dome's headquarter knows what has happened without having to see the gaping hole in the Jaeger where Lannister sat, because Tarth screams and screams, not the screams of agony but those brought by the pain of living while the other one has died.  
  
She is still screaming when they have cut her out of the damaged Jaeger. They would cut her out of her armor as well if she wasn't trashing and raging against anyone coming near her. Even forgoing the fact that she is a Jaeger pilot, she is strong, stronger than anyone here save maybe Sandor and Drogo, but those are not here so they can only watch as she screams and screams and screams until her voice grows hoarse and all strength seems to leave her at once. She crashes into the floor, a pitiful heap, shaken by silent sobs.  
  
They would have sworn that Tarth's screams are the hardest thing to bear, but her sobbing is ten times worse. She lies there for days on end, clutching one of Lannister's sweaters.  
  
Doran quietly changes her access to the medical cupboard to zero, makes sure no knives or other sharp instruments ever come into her reach.

* * *

Fifteen days after Lannister's death Tarth stumbles into the washing room. She wretches open the tap and splashes water into her face, then grips the edge of the sink hard, staring at her own mirror image with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Are you so craven?" her voice is barely more than a whisper, but it echoes from the tiled walls. "Live, live, and fight, and take revenge!"  
And so she does.

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you so a craven? Live, live, and fight, and take revenge!" belongs to GRRM


End file.
